Just A Hint of Emotion
by asouldreams
Summary: Post Hogwarts - Hermione isn't satisfied in their relationship and Minerva finds out in an unexpected and shocking way; but all Hermione has ever wanted is for Minerva to let her in.


**Just A Hint of Emotion**

_A/N: A one-shot with a little lemon, a bit of chocolate and the mess in between..._

Tiredly, Minerva unwarded the door, glancing up to the solitary light of the bedroom and smiled. It had been an exceedingly long week, punctuated by dry meetings and stale conversations and she was thankful that it was over.

She had been loath to have to leave for the time, but Hermione assured her she understood and that they'd leave for Venice upon her return. But the truth was, Minerva was tired.

She wanted nothing more than to spend the week curled up in bed with Hermione, a good book, intriguing conversations, and stale food bought the day before only half eaten because of 'other' edible distractions.

Pausing, she hung up her summer cloak, after closing the door and waving a lantern on in the kitchen. Her eyes lingered on the teapot, and after she said hello to Hermione, perhaps she'd have a spot of tea.

_Lemon,_ she thought as she took a step into Hermione's apartment, pausing at seeing a cloak discarded on the floor of the foyer. _Hermione must have…_

But her brain stopped at seeing a second cloak discarded at the corner and her eyes flew upstairs as did her thoughts. For a moment, she couldn't hear anything other than her rapidly beating heart and the sudden overwhelming burst of denial coursing through her veins, but the additional clothing told of another story, entirely.

A story that she should have waited to hear; but one she couldn't. And in a muffled pop, the cloak fell from her fingertips as she sprinted down the hallway and lunged up the stairs two at a time in her feline counterpart – the moans reaching her ears before the heavy scent of arousal blanketed her nose as she came to a stop at the edge of _their_ bedroom.

Olive eyes dilated as she gazed in, smelling her lover's distinct scent mixed with…another's. She watched as covers shifted and Hermione arched up again and again as whimpers left her throat.

"Please…" she gasped and Minerva turned, unable to hear or see anymore and began the unbearable descent back downstairs as Hermione's words followed her – ripping through her with each moaned syllable as she begged the unseen lover for more.

At the bottom of the steps, she could feel her body convulse…her claws digging into the wood as she emptied the sparse contents of her stomach and as much as she wanted to wallow; she would not give Hermione the satisfaction and she forced herself to return to her human state with barely a pop.

In one fluid motion, she cleaned up her mess and then with two more flicks the trailing wardrobe was neatly folded and laying on the edge of the kitchen table. Her eyes catching the teapot again, and with little effort she filled it with water – because she was going to speak with Hermione tonight and it would be some time before she came down; so she might as well have some tea while she waited.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Minerva was finishing the last of the pot when she heard footsteps moving around upstairs, and she pulled off her glasses and tucked a few letters from her correspondence into her robes before turning to the hallway, waiting.

She heard laughter, and felt her heart sink lower at the familiarity of it – Rolonda Hooch. "I thought my pants made it upstairs," she said as she began walking down. "Did you clean up our clothes?" she called up the stairs, confused.

"No," Hermione called in response, "probably a charm. Check the chesterfield."

She and Ro had been friends for decades, and to think…Minerva clenched her jaw, now was _not_ the time to dwell on what had been. She'd do that upon leaving, but she was not going to let either see how badly she had been hurt from her lover and one of her dearest friends. She leaned back in her chair as Ro's footsteps drew closer, and watched as the golden eyes grew to the size of bludgers and all of the color washed from her face at seeing Minerva sitting in the kitchen.

"Ahh…Min…" she swallowed hard, trying to finish her friend's name. "…erva." Her hand faltered at pulling the robe a bit tighter as Minerva merely stared at her, brow arching.

"I'd suggest you leave." Minerva's voice was barely audible, and Ro's eyes flashed to the door and back.

"Ahh, my…" she went to reach for the pile of clothes but Minerva's wand was quicker and they vanished in a blink.

"Did you find them?" Hermione's footsteps quickly descended the stairs. "Ro?" She could see Ro standing at the edge of the kitchen, "What, cat got your tongue?" she quipped but as she came around the corner, her smile fell away.

"You could say that," Minerva remarked standing.

"I…Minerva…I…"

"Don't." She pushed her chair in, gaze coming back to rest on Ro and then settling on Hermione. "You've already said enough this evening. I'll be back tomorrow to gather my things."

Minerva stepped around them both, fingers deftly grabbing her cloak as she opened the door.

"Wait, Minerva…" Hermione grabbed Minerva's upper arm, "please."

"I did for three hours," came an emotionless reply.

Hermione felt her fingers release and watched as she strode out of their home and in half dozen footsteps, she vanished without a sound.

"God, I thought I was dead when I came around the corner to see her sitting there." Ro said shaking her head as she reached out and ran a hand up Hermione's back. "Do you want me to stay tomorrow when she comes back?"

"No." Hermione hollowly whispered, "It'll be better if I'm here alone."

"Hermione…it had to be done. You and she…truthfully, I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did."

Brown eyes flared in anger as she turned to Ro, "What in Merlin's name does that mean? Lasted as long as it did?"

Ro held up her hands, "You've said so yourself, you've been together for months and she hasn't opened up to you. You never know what she's thinking. Damn." Her hands flew out to the house, "She found _us_ sleeping together and she's sitting in the kitchen having a spot of tea while we're upstairs. There wasn't a flicker of emotion when either of us rounded the corner, she merely said she'd get her things as if she was conducting rounds at Hogwarts."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

It was slightly after 2pm when she heard a knock at the door, and with a shaky hand, Hermione opened it to see Minerva standing opposite. Gone was all semblance of warmth and despite the heat of the day, it felt suddenly frigid in the flat.

"Come in."

Minerva willed herself not to waver, reciting the mantra that she had been practicing since her brief nap this morning – no emotion. "I shall be just a moment."

"Minerva…" Hermione reached out stopping the elder woman, "do I mean nothing to you? Or so little that you have nothing to say?"

Minerva's gaze flickered to the fingers and back, and without a word ascended the stairs. True to her word, Hermione watched as within two minutes Minerva was already descending the stairs looking as though she had taken none of her clothes, boots, toiletries or sundry other items she had brought with her over the last three months as their relationship morphed from that of a friend to a lover.

"I just want to know if you felt anything?" Hermione whispered as Minerva reached for the door. "Or was I correct in assuming that your restraint was because you were merely placating me? Letting me believe that I was getting to know the woman, when in truth, you had no intention of ever letting me see the woman behind the mask. A ruse…"

"Is that what you think?" Minerva breathed out, no longer able to remain silent.

"What the hell am I supposed to think!" Hermione rebuffed, "Friends that have known you for decades don't know what you're thinking, and yet I'm supposed to? Even when we finally did have sex, I thought maybe I'd see you – unrestrained, and still…you hide who you are! You never raise your voice, there is rarely a flicker of emotion…Do you even love me? Or is this just a bloody distraction from the rigors of Hogwarts!"

"And you thought sleeping with Rolonda would what? Let you know that I cared for you?"

"I want more than someone who cares! I want unbridled passion, love…"

'Then Rolonda is assuredly the woman for you." Minerva said with a hint of despondence lacing her cadence.

"I wanted _you_." Hermione said, eyes imploring Minerva to believe her.

"You had me." Minerva said turning back to the door, "And obviously I wasn't what you believed."

Hermione grabbed either side of Minerva's waist, just above her hips. "I think you are exactly what I believe you to be." She whispered along Minerva's nape as she pushed her front into Minerva's backside.

"Good-bye Hermione." Minerva went to turn the handle but felt her body flush up against the door and Hermione's body pressing into her back.

"Answer me one question and you are free to leave."

"Let. Go." Minerva demanded as Hermione began kissing her neck along the edge of her collar.

"You are a cat animagus, the line between witch and cat blurring – part of being a true animagus is embracing _all_ aspects of your animal self so…is that why you are always so…restrained in bed?"

Hermione felt a wash of magic and flew backwards into the wall, as Minerva turned around eyes blazing; but Hermione wasted no time, wandlessly pinning Minerva's body back to the door and she jumped forward crashing her lips to Minerva's.

Anger fueled Minerva's response as tongues clashed and before Hermione knew what happened her body was twirled around and back flush against the wall with Minerva atop her.

Fingers tore at clothing as palms groped at flesh and Hermione snaked her fingers through falling black rivulets of hair…pulling Minerva's head back so she could suckle the tender expanse of her neck.

A purr slipping from moist lips as she nipped along both sides, until she stopped and feasted on the left…

"…don't fight it," Hermione whispered as she ran her fingers up her back, "…let me in…"

Gone were emerald eyes, having been replaced with catlike emerald irises… "Hermione…I won't be able to stop…"

"Good…" Hermione murmured as she banished their clothing and her hand fell to moist curls, fingers curling into the wetness.

"It isn't…god Hermione…don't…." she growled feeling her mouth shifting as her canine teeth grew longer while her hips pushed into the welcoming strokes.

"Fuck me…" Hermione breathed against her ear, "make me yours…"

Minerva's head fell back as long fingers grabbed at the door frame while her hips pushed into Hermione's strokes, her willpower faltering and ultimately crumbling as a wet tongue slid along her throat and their nipples continued to brush across the others.

And Minerva pulled back and in one motion spun Hermione around, but instead of feeling the wood of the door…Hermione felt the softness of the bed and _her_ weight atop her backside. She clenched her cheeks, and moaned as Minerva draped her body across hers and slowly lifted it up…pushing against her cheeks with her pelvis and then slowly repeating the process.

After the fourth time, Hermione spread her legs further trying to open herself up to the feeling…and instead of a fifth time she felt a brief coldness as the warmth and weight left and before she could turn her head, a new warmth settled over her body as a catlike tongue raked across her wetness.

And she could only moan as her body responded, her arousal growing as slowly the tongue repeated its previous course.

One lick.

Two.

She spread her legs and pushed down as a third pass occurred and moaned her approval as the warmth flicked across her center.

Four.

Five.

And her hips jerked as it flicked across her center again on the sixth flick along with kneading along her cheeks. A strange mix of fingers and nails coaxing her muscles and she pushed back into the feeling and then thought left as she felt a warmth push up and into her core as nails bit at the flesh of her hips pulling her backwards… "ahhh…" she breathed out as her hips rocked into the mounting pressure pushing into her warmth, "y…es…" filling her as nipples drug across her back and a heated breath tickled the hairs of her neck.

And she felt the nails pinch again, thrusting her hips back harder and Hermione's head fell listlessly between her arms as she moaned piteously at the welcomed flesh immersed to the hilt of her core. She tried rocking to take more in, but her hips remained pinned and she ached to move. Seconds drug on and the urge became more pronounced as her fingers dug into the sheets, her body inadvertently pushing against the mattress causing the weight above her to shift and the length within her to move.

"oohh…" she whispered repeating the processes and was rewarded as the pressure against her hips lessened and the contact increased as she slid forward and back.

The warmth pulling out and thrusting in…

As she rocked forward and then back…

"y…essss…" she hissed as felt nails clutch at her hips again pulling her farther back and the warmth filling her deeper…

And her hips bucked as she pushed back, the nails biting against her skin as she felt Minerva push into her faster…increasing the tempo as a hand left her hips but the weight of her body increased and thought momentarily left as her nipples and breasts were fondled while her hips pushed into the warmth meeting the heady rhythm.

"…come…for me." Minerva's breathed against her flesh.

"…ohh…don't…stop…" Hermione murmured straining upwards trying to take more in as the warmth seemed to flitter farther away…and now only barely touched her opening…

"…come…" Minerva repeated and Hermione pushed back…feeling her nipples rolling between welcoming fingers…

"…pl…ease…" Hermione pushed back, "I'm…so…" she whimpered as a hand left her right nipple but sighed as it sunk into her wetness and met her rocking hips as she finished her statement, "….close…"

"yes…" Minerva whispered as a rush of wetness washed over her, feeling the way Hermione's inner muscles spasmed as they sought to pull her in deeper but she wasn't ready for that yet. Instead, she threw her head back, trying not to rush. Trying to hold back. But the heady scent of her mate in conjunction with the warmth gushing across her, instinct caused her push into the warmth. Eliciting a guttural moan from Hermione as walls spasmed against her flesh. Causing her to thrust again.

And again into the heavenly warmth.

"Ohhh….Miner…va." Hermione whimpered as she bucked against her.

"y…es." Minerva murmured. "I want to make you…" and Minerva draped more of her weight onto her, as she pushed into her again, "mine."

"ohhh…"

With the last of her restraint, Minerva stilled her body and Hermione's causing a whimper to leave from the chest beneath her. "Mine…"

"…ease." Hermione said trying to move but her movements remained restricted as a hot breath slid over her ear nipping at her neck.

"I want you." Minerva heavily breathed.

"You…" Hermione tipped her neck to expose her flesh, "have me."

"Forever."

"God, yes." Hermione stated from her soul.

And the line she was always so careful to never cross, became blurred as Hermione's hips lifted upwards as she drove into her again. As a need to claim this woman became overbearing.

And she thrust into her again as she draped her body over the smaller woman's; arms and hand running against her own as her breasts were pressed into heated flesh as Hermione whimpered and arched again to meet her.

And again.

And again.

She could feel a buzzing, and she sunk her teeth into the sweet smelling flesh to help hold her mate as her hips drove upwards and deeper into the welcoming heat that seemed to encompass all that she was and more. She could feel a fire coiling in her center as her mate's body spasmed again clutching and tightening against her.

And still she pushed deeper as Hermione's cries became more emboldened and she felt her center pulse as she pushed again.

Her body heedlessly sinking deeper into the warmth as her world was ripped apart and an orgasm roared through her; her body shuddering and spasms tearing through her as her hips pushed deeper and luscious warm walls greedily sought more as they tightened around her.

"ahhh…"

"yes…" Hermione crooned as she continued undulating back and forth, "don't…stop."

"Herm…ione." Minerva thickly murmured into the her neck, vaguely aware that her hips were still meeting the heady rhythm as her hand innately dropped to her mate's hip pulling them closer and sinking her fingers into the moist wet folds.

Hermione's body easily acquiesced to her lover's demands, instinct having long since replaced thought. As nothing was left except the feeling of warmth over her, in her, through her, and complete and utter need to feel more of the woman pounding into her as another orgasmic wave crashed through her, "yeeee…as," tearing her world apart as a rush passed through her ears and a moan filled cry was pulled from her soul as a warmth pulsed deep within as her body strained and the coil within sprung as Minerva's name was ripped from her lungs and she felt the welcome weight of her lover's body collapse onto her own as bliss and unconsciousness melded.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

"So," Ro slid into the chair opposite of Hermione, "did she say anything or just pick her things up and leave?"

Hermione glanced up from her reports to see Ro's hawk like eyes, "Good afternoon, and yes she did say a word or two." Hermione replied trying not to moan at the mere memory.

She nodded to the server before turning back to her lover, "are you going to keep me guessing or was it not worth repeating?" The server's arrival delayed Hermione's comment as Ro ordered a firewhisky and then turned back to Hermione, "So not worth repeating?"

"I made a mistake, Ro." Hermione said without any further preamble.

"You mean Minerva made a mistake," Ro stated in correction.

Hermione leaned forward as she enunciated the next word, "I, not Minerva, made a mistake. I shouldn't have slept with you, and thankfully that is a mistake I can correct by not doing it again."

Ro cocked her brow, "Excuse me?"

"I won't be sleeping with you again, Ro." Hermione reiterated in another fashion.

"Don't tell me you are going back to _her_," Ro stated, disbelief ringing in her voice.

Brown eyes met shocked, disbelieving golden ones, her voice hardening, "that is precisely what I _am_ telling you."

Ro began shaking her head, "I can't believe you went back. What happened to wanting to feel passion? To feeling needed? To being more than an intellectual sparring partner?"

"I was wrong."

Eyes narrowed, "I don't think so. I think she made you feel guilty, and for some unknown reason you went back; I just can't understand, why."

Hermione reached across the table, laying her hand atop of Rolonda's, sincerity ringing from her cadence, "I was wrong, Ro. She loves me, and I her. Unfortunately I didn't see past the exterior, nor did she let me in – until yesterday." She felt Ro try to pull her hand away, but she gripped it tighter forcing her to hear what she had to say, "And now I can't imagine being with anyone else, Ro." The cadence of her voice softening, "She is so passionate that it literally took my breath away."

"While she may be the Headmistress, a name only gets you so far; the rest is skill as I've already showed you as has she. And there wasn't any comparison, so I'd suggest being sober next time, because I won't wait for long."

"You're right, there wasn't any comparison." Hermione said as she withdrew her hand and stood while grabbing her papers as the server brought over the firewhisky. "Don't bother waiting, Ro; because I _won't_ be leaving her side." Voice holding a conviction erasing any doubt as to the veracity of Hermione's words, "Ever."

* * *

a/n: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
